Fun In The Snow
by NightReaderTillDawn
Summary: Blaine loves the snow and is watching it from the dorm room window. Sebastian decided that it's time to go and play.


**Hey! Sorry for the long delay! This is my first Seblaine fic. Prompted on Tumblr. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! And enjoy!**

* * *

The snow had been falling for hours upon hours throughout the night. Blaine had been watching it from the dorm room window. He was fascinated by the way the snow flakes fell, tumbling in the breeze until they hit the floor, adding to the frosty covering previous snowflakes had made on the ground. He also loved the way the snow dusted over the tree branches and covered the roof tops like one huge winter blanket.

Inside it was warm, the heaters blowing out their warmth to stop every Dalton boy from shivering to death in the winter cold. Sebastian lay on his bed, his head tilted to the side so he could watch Blaine as he stared out of the window. A small grin spread upon his face as he cleared his throat and Blaine looked around at him, "Yeah?" he asked.

Sebastian's grin grew and he flicked his head up slightly, "Come and get in bed with me." he said gently, a tone Sebastian only ever used around Blaine.

"I can't." Blaine nearly whined, turning to look back out the window, his hands clasped behind his back, "I love the snow. It's beautiful, so silent and mysterious." he wondered to himself, causing Sebastian to roll his eyes slightly.

"Just get into bed, Killer." the other boy responded, propping himself up on his elbows.

Blaine shook his head slowly, "I will when it stops." he told him and Sebastian stood up, shaking his head. He made his way over to his drawers and kneeled down, opening the bottom drawer and beginning to search for something.

Finally, he pulled out a navy blue beanie hat with a matching scarf and a pair of gloved and threw them at Blaine with a smirk. They hit Blaine causing him to jump and turn around, an eyebrow raised at Sebastian, who shrugged in return. "You love the snow, so let's go out in it." he said simply before continuing to wrap himself up in winter wear, because even Sebastian didn't want to get a cold, especially at this time of the year.

Blaine hesitated before smiling and pulling on the hat, gloves and scarf. He rushed to pull on his coat but in turn, had to wait for Sebastian to get ready and he seemed to enjoy watching Blaine at that moment in time, "You're such a child." he commented.

"Yeah, but you love the child, so shush." Blaine retorted with a loving smile. Sebastian then walked over to him, finally ready, and took his hand, leading him outside.

Blaine ran out into the snowy blizzard right away, his boyfriend following after him, shaking his head as Blaine tilted his head up and stuck his tongue out in an attempt to catch a snowflake.

That was when Sebastian took his opportunity he bent down and gathered up a handful of snow and moulded it into a ball shape, he leaned back and threw it towards Blaine. It landed on him with a soft thud and Blaine looked up in shock, "Bas!" he hissed.

Sebastian grinned and gave him his most charming wink, bending down to gather another handful of snow. But before he managed to do so, he felt something explode on his head and he looked up to see Blaine laughing.

"I got you!" he called out.

And that was it, for at least another half an hour there were snowballs being thrown in all directions. The snow whirled around the two boys, freezing their faces but neither seemed to car or take any notice at all. Blaine hid from Sebastian, ducking behind a small fence and gathering up all the snowballs he could, placing them in a pile to use as ammunition.

That's what his plan was, but Sebastian walked up to the other side of the fence, pushing the settled snow over and onto Blaine's head. The other boy tensed and let out a loud squeal then looked up at Sebastian, "That. Was. Mean." he shivered.

Sebastian jumped over the fence and shrugged at him, "Admit I won."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head.

"Go on, admit it. I won."

Again, Blaine shook his head.

Sebastian gave him a look and that was when he gave in, "Fine. You win." he said with a small pout.

Sebastian hummed and nodded, standing up and offering his hand down to Blaine, who took it and pulled himself up smiling at Sebastian as he did so, "Thank you." he said, giving Sebastian a small kiss on the chin.

The other boy looked down at him and took off his gloves, stuffing them into his pockets.

"Why don't we go and get warm now that you've done being a child?" he suggested, taking one of Blaine's hands in a small attempt to warm him up, after all, it was him who had thrown snow over him causing him to shiver. He nodded and leaned against Sebastian as they walked through the snow, leaving a trail of footprints behind them.

They knew they were bound to get into trouble for being out of the dorms after hours, but they'd had fun at least, even if Sebastian said so himself. He'd do anything to make Blaine happy and if running around in the freezing cold would do that, then so be it.

* * *

**So that's it, sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. **

_**~NightReaderTillDawn x**_


End file.
